All Alone
by NuttyBarBella
Summary: Tweek just called Craig, his new friend, crying and blubbering a bunch of nonsense. Craig, who secretly has a crush on Tweek, rushes over to his house. What strange and erotic events will occur between the flipper off-er and the coffee druggy? Will Tweek be ok? Is Craig going to confess his feelings? Read my short story to find out!


Craig hadn't even been home long when Tweek called him, crying and sobbing like a baby. He seemed so upset and scared that Craig could barely understand what he was saying. He said he would be right over in five minutes with some left over pizza he and his family had last night, pizza usually made everything better. Craig grabbed his bag and ran toward Tweek's house, hoping he could hang on til he got there.

Craig knew Tweek's parents weren't home because their door was unlocked and no car was in the driveway, so he opened the door and ran up to Tweek's room, he heard him crying and sobbing so loudly. He opened the door.

"Tweek!" Craig spoke loudly. "I got your call, what's wro-" He stopped by the horrible sight of Tweek laying on the floor and grabbing his wrists, there was a bloody razer near him. "Tweek!" he yelled again as he ran to Tweek. "What the hell, man?! Why would you do this?" Tweek contineued to cry his heart out, as if feeling awful about what he's done to himself. "Oh thank god, they're not that deep. Come on, get up, lets clean you up before you lose more blood." Craig lifted Tweek's limp and light and weak body to the bathroom down the hallway. He was still crying and shaking while his wrists were being cleaned with warm water. "Is that too hot?" Craig asked. Tweek shook his head. "I'm gonna get some bandages and towels for you, ok?" Craig went to a cabinet over the toilet and grabbed some stuff, then went to pick up a towel near the shower.

"N-no!" Tweek suddenly spoke. "Those are my parents towels they're gonna use tonight and they'll be mad if they're dirty!"

"I don't fucking care, you're hurt dude." Tweek tried to argue but Craig said, "No buts. Turn the water off." Tweek turned the water off. Craig gently patted him down with the towel, dots of blood seeping into the white fabric. Then medicine was put on his scars to heal them, then bandages were wrapped around his wrists, hiding his wounds. "There, all better. You feel ok?" Tweek had stopped crying at this point, but it was like he had the hiccups whenever he tried to talk. "My parents are gon-na kill me."

"No they won't, I'm sure they'll be more worried than have the need to kill you. Wanna talk about this over pizza?"

"S-sure."

The two quietly ate their heated up pizza in the living room with the tv on for some noise, nothing was really on.

"So Tweek," Craig broke the silence. "How was your day?"

"I-it was fine, I don't have any homework and no drug dealers captured me to test out harmful chemicals for their d-drugs! GAH! Um! Th-then you came here, then, uh, h-here we are!" Tweek continued to eat his pizza, trying to end the conversation fast.

"Tweek."

"Ok fine!" Tweek yelled. "I don't know what came over me, ok?! I just couldn't take this much pressure!" Tweek began crying again and holding himself, Craig couldn't help but hug his tiny, shaking figure.

"Hey, hey, calm down, Tweek." Craig comforted him. "You're ok now, right? Come on, where's my happy Tweekers?"

"I-i-i-i'm n-n-not o-k!" Tweek buried his face into Craig's shoulder and bawled. "I'm not at all ok! I'm not happy! I can't stand life! I can't stand me! I'm so sorry, Craig! I wasn't thinking... I'm just so sad..." Craig held onto Tweek, he felt so bad about his friend. He knew he wasn't suicidal, but something had to drive him to do this.

"Tweek, if you don't mind me asking, why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Its personal, you wouldn't understand."

"Tweek, come one. If you don't tell me now, I'll throw away all of the coffee in the house."

"AAH! You wouldn't!"

"I'll do it, don't test me dude." Craig raised his middle finger with a smile.

"O-ok ok! I... God this is so stupid."

"No its not, please tell me." Craig turned Tweek to face him and he took his hands and held them. Tweek blushed a little but looked down, knowingly that Craig was staring at him deeply. "Tell me."

"MM. K-kay. I, um... I was feeling... f-feeling, lonely..."

"Lonely?" Craig looked up in surprised. "Why did you feel lonely?"

"Because nobody was here with me, I was sad and nobody came to help me. I feel like no one cares about me, not even enough to visit me... I guess I couldn't take that pressure anymore and I tried... relieving the pain, maybe it would've killed me." Craig teared up a little. Trying to hide it, he pulled Tweek in for a big hug. "C-Craig?"

"I'm here now, kid. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, but, I just wish somebody would like me, you know?"

"I like you."

"I mean, like like me..."

"I like you." The room got so quiet after Craig confessed his deepest secret. He didn't care though, he felt this was the right time to tell him. Secretly, He's always had this strange attraction to this twitchy weirdo. He thought it was funny how Tweek would freak out over little things, how cute it was that he drank so much coffee, and how handsome he looked everyday without even trying to get attention (unlike the dumb girls lol!) He felt bad that Tweek didn't have any friends or people to hang out with, that's why he asked him to hang out with him and his friends. He liked to see Tweek smile, and would do anything to make sure he's a happy little coffee drinking goofball. "You ok?" Craig asked to break the silence. He let go of Tweek and looked at his bright red face. Craig laughed and planted his lips on Tweek's cheek. He let out a little shy whimper, like he didn't know what to do and was crazy surprised by his friends actions. After the kiss, Craig looked at his friend with a smile, blushing a little, and gently took his hand into his.

"Ah! I-i'm sorry!" Tweek stuttered, he quickly got up. "Haha! Um, w-would you like some coffee, Craig?!" Craig looked confused.

"Um..."

"I-i'm gonna make some, y-you can wait here if you want!" Tweek quickly walked to the kitchen. _God he's so nervous_ , Craig to himself. He got up and walked to the kitchen, where he found Tweek next to the coffee maker, watching it drip while he stroked his wrist. Craig got up behind him and sort of pinned Tweek to the counter so he wouldn't run away.

"Tweek, do you like me?" Craig asked calmly, trying to breathe too much on Tweek's neck.

"W-well, I, uh, MM! Um, y-yeah? Yes? I-i don't know!"

"What do you like about me?" Craig put his chin on his shoulder.

"I, uh, I-i guess i like how n-nice you are, to me... A-and you let me hang out with you and your friends... Y-you listen to me when I need to talk..." Craig took Tweek's side and pulled him close to his body.

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

"W-what?! I-i guess, yeah... I mean you stand from other guys, a-and you just look different, you know? Ugh this is too much pressure!"

"Have you always had a crush on me?"

"AHH! I-i-i-i don't know, man! Um, m-maybe? I don't know. Um, t-to be honest, I-i've always had feelings for you for being my friend, I-i like that you talk and notice me, a-and I... I really, um, like you, for that..." Craig smiled wide and wrapped his arms around his adorable friend tightly. Tweek hugged back by putting his hands on Craig's arms.

"Can you turn around real quick?" They let go of each other and Tweek shyly turned to face Craig, trying to hide his blushing face and quivering smile. They were so close together that Craig touched Tweek's soft cheek and stared at him for a while. Admiring his attractive features. "God you're so cute." Craig spoke softly and quietly, trying to see if he can turn on his friend.

"Sh-shut up, Craig." Tweek laughed and touched his hand, obviously liking this moment. Craig leaned in and kissed Tweek on his cold lips, he felt Tweek smile and stopped to look at him. Tweek looked down, blushing really hard and laughing. Craig did the same but then continued to kiss him. Tweek slowly and gently put his arms over Craig's broad shoulders to pull him closer, then Craig ran his fingers through Tweek's hair and pulled at his waist with his other hand. Their kissing had gotten so intense that they began to touch tongues and gently rub each others erections bulging through their jeans. Craig had gotten so hard and horny that he picked Tweek up and carried him to the living room and landed him on the couch, where they resumed their kissing and touching. Craig always wanted to go under Tweek's shirt to feel his thin body and soft skin, when he had the opportunity it made Tweek moan so softly then he stopped kissing Craig for second. The two had gotten pretty hot, so Craig quickly took off his jacket and unbuttoned Tweek's shirt, making Craig get hard as diamonds and Tweek breathing heavy. They began kissing again, feeling each other up. Craig reached down to Tweek's zipper on his pants and tried pulling it down, he wanted to make Tweek feel really good. "Ah- C-Craig..." Tweek spoke under his breath. "M-maybe... not there?" Craig looked up with wide eyes and a worried face.

"O-oh man, I'm so sorry, dude. I just thought you'd be-" Craig got, practically sitting on Tweek.

"N-no no, its ok," Tweek sat up a little bit too, smiling. "I-I liked it." They both smiled at each other, remembering what they just did. Tweek looked down. "Um, w-when do you have to be home?"

"Before dinner, I guess. I have time to spare. Why?"

"I was wondering, if, um, y-you'd like to have dinner here, with me. W-would that be ok?" Craig blushed and widened his eyes.

"If I decided to stay for dinner, would it be considered our first date?" Tweek's face got bright when he realized what he just asked.

"GAH! I-i guess I didn't think about that! Um, would you wanna, like, um, y-you know, uh-"

"Yes. I'd love to go on a date with you, dude." Craig leaned in and kissed Tweek long and softly. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that for forever." The two got up and tried to make themselves look decent from fooling around and decided to order pizza for dinner. Craig called his parents and said he's having dinner at Tweek's, they said that was fine. For the rest of the night the two ate pizza, watched Terrance and Phillip, talked and snuggled and cuddled like they were a couple. Craig was on the doorstep, ready to walk home and saying his farewells to Tweek. "Thank's for havin' me over, Tweek, I had a lot of fun."

"Me too! Thank's for coming, sorry about my freak out. I didn't want to make you worry."

"Hey its fine, just keep putting that cream on your scars and change your bandages when they get too dirty."

"I will. So, uh, this gonna sound weird but, um, c-could I h-hug you, before you go? Please?"

"Haha, sure dude. C'mhere." They hugged each other tightly, when they were letting go Tweek quickly kissed Craig and hid is face from adorable embarrassment. Craig kissed him back on his cheek then multiple times down his neck and ear, making Tweek laugh and gasp from the sweet and tingly shivers. "Do you like that?"

"Hahaha! Stop! Stop it, Craig! It tickles!"

"Okay okay, you big dork." Craig stopped and began walked down the steps. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Bye! Goodnight, dude. B-be careful going home, there might be murderers!"

"I will, 'night cutie." Craig winked. Tweek laughed and watched him as he walked down the sidewalk until he couldn't see him anymore. Craig did the same, he didn't want to leave Tweek alone, but he felt better knowing that he was happy alone at the moment. They both couldn't stop thinking about each other, they were so happy when they were together, whether it was just them or with friends or even with family, they loved each other. Even when they were apart, their memories together was what kept them together.


End file.
